Cleaning up a romance through a diary
by peacepower100
Summary: When Amy amd Dan have to clean all day by night an unexpected geust arrives at thier door


_Sorry my peeps if some spelling is wrong or there is wrong punctuation. But I luv to write so please review._

(Amy's pov)

"AHHHH!" I woke up drenched in sweat and trembling. I had just had a nightmare. Isabel was in the nightmare pointing a dart gun right at my heart saying to me "say good bye to your life" over and over again. I was running and running but I couldn't get away. I could hear Isabel's footsteps behind me getting closer and closer and closer. After that total black then that was when I woke up. I breathed in deeply. Why out of all people Isabel decided to haunt me in my dreams. I looked at my alarm clock beside my bed it was 4:00. Maybe I should go back to sleep I thought but before I could even lay my head back down Dan barged into my room.

(Dan's pov)

"Amy, I heard screaming are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine just go back to bed Amy said to me yawning." "Ok but if this was another dream about Isabel I think you should tell Nellie" I said over my shoulder as I walked out of Amy's room. Girls I'll never understand them I thought to myself as I climbed back into my bed sighing as snuggled beneath my warm covers.

(Amy's pov)

That was so bizarre Dan usually sleeps like a log at night I thought to myself. Maybe he was already awake but the chance of that is like one out of one hundred. Hmmmm but why would he already awake. Wait a minute I know he is love sick I used to stay up all night when I liked Ian maybe he likes someone so he was awake when I screamed it makes perfect sense. Maybe I should try and figure out who he likes. I smiled it sounded like a good idea.

_The next day_

(Amy's pov)

"Stop!" Nellie screamed but I couldn't I just had to find out Dan's crush. So I had Dan pinned against the wall asking him over and over again "WHO DO YOU LIKE!" "NOBODY!" He would scream back at me. Nellie looked like she was going to throw a tantrum. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU YOU'R DRIVING ME NUT'S!" She said. I gave an exasperated sigh and dropped Dan to the floor. Dan stood up and picked a dust bunny out of his hair. "Kiddo's we need to clean this place up" said Nellie turning on her I-pod. "I don't want to" Dan whined. "I think we should" I said. Looking at our kitchen sink which was growing mold on it. "Fine" Dan said giving in. This is going to be horrible he thought as he looked at a pile of dirty clothes piled halfway to the ceiling.

(Dan's pov)

The minute Amy asked me who my crush was I threw up well at least I felt like I would. I mean who would I like anyways. All the girls I know are so annoying. She also asked me why I was already up last night but I didn't tell her but why was I awake because I missed mom and dad yep that's right ninja warrior Dan has finally found the soft spot in my heart. I was crying about them most of the night. Missing them more and more as a new tear would roll down my cheek but I had to be strong for Amy she hated when she has to see me cry. I stuck out my tongue at a shirt that was growing fungus on it I tossed it to Amy who shrieked and threw it in the garbage. "This day keeps getting better and better" Nellie murmured to herself. As she began to vacuum the floor. The rest of the day all I did was clean it was horrible why couldn't something exciting happen. I mean that's all I'm asking for. Oh well better get back to cleaning the toilet the job is gross and cool at the same time.

(Natalie's pov)

"Operation madrigal is under way" said Natalie to her brother as they hid in the shrubs and bushes next to the side of Amy and Dan's house. "Ok cool" Ian replied back. "Now Ian, remember you ring the doorbell and distract Amy while I sneak up her balcony and into her room" I said. "Okay" he answered back. "Good then while Amy is closing the door on you kiss her a long kiss one long enough for me to find any madrigal stuff okay" asked Natalie? "Yeah" said Ian combing his hair and checking to make sure nothing was in his teeth. "Then let's do it" said Natalie as she pushed Ian out of the bushes and she herself walked toward the balcony. Gulping Ian pressed the doorbell and that is when I began to climb the balcony.

(Ian's pov)

I pressed the doorbell and heard footsteps approaching the door. Amy opened the door and froze when she saw it was me. So I gathered all my courage and said in a sickly sweet tone "hello love". "Ian what ar-ar are you d-d-d-doing here." Amy said with a scared look in her eyes. "Just came to see you that's all" I said taking a step towards Amy. "G-g-go away" Amy said. "I can't I think about you all the time and I want to clear things up between us" I said now only a foot away from Amy. "Well I d-d-don't w-want to" Amy stuttered her piercing jade eyes taking in every detail of me. "Please love give me a second chance" I said locking eyes with her and for a moment I could see why she was scared her whole life had been lie after lie after lie and all she could do was hide and run. "I c-can't do that" Amy answered me. "Well then I guess I should get going then love" I said to her. "P-p-please don't c-c-c-call me love" she answered her voice coming out in squeak. "No problem but before I go" I slowly bent forward touching Amy's lips and at that moment I realized I wasn't pretending I was in love. I was in love with Amy Cahill and I was trying to hide it. Amy gasped at first but then kissed me back gentle and sweet her lips seemed stuck to mine like honey. I mean that is how Natalie wanted it so I took Amy in my arms and we kissed for what seemed like only a few seconds but really was a long time. Letting Amy go I said before she shut the door. "I love you."

(Amy's pov)

I couldn't believe it I just couldn't. Had I really just kissed Ian kabra? Breathing In deeply and walking slowly to my room I could feel a smile spread across my face. I layed down on my bed and touched my lips which were still tingling Ian just had a way of effecting me. My brain told me not to trust him but my heart would say kiss the boy you do like him don't you? Yes I love him I would answer back. I got up and went to my desk and opened its drawer which is where I kept my diary. I decided to write it all down in it so when I saw the empty place were my diary should be I gasped madrigal stuff was in there and so were my secrets what if it was lost what if it was stolen and then all my love for Ian disappeared he had helped Natalie steal my diary didn't he. Maybe he had just distracted me while Natalie got her hands on as much info about madrigals as possible. He doesn't love me he just uses me like a puppet I thought lying back down on my bed. I buried my face in my pillow and silently wept.

(Dan's pov)

I had seen it all. From were Amy had answered the door to when she kissed Ian cobra. I couldn't watch any longer I felt my lunch come up my throat and end up in liquid all over the clean clothes Nellie had just washed. Nellie ran into the room "I heard weird noises are you okay" she asked? I pointed at the clothes and she frowned. "Oh god have mercy not my new blouse" she said picking up a blouse from the pile and whimpering. Then I pointed to Amy and Ian who were now parting from their kiss. "Oh" said Nellie softly. I nodded. "Let Amy have her romance" said Nellie as she carefully examined her blouse. "With a cobra" I asked? Nellie nodded. I grunted why couldn't anybody tell Ian was evil. "We have to stop her" I said. "No" Nellie said firmly. "Awwwwww why not" I asked in a pleading voice? "Amy needs to figure out her feelings for Ian on her own" Nellie answered as she began to walk away her blouse swinging from her hand. "I guess she's right" Dan said to himself as he watched Amy disappear into her room with a giant smile on her face "but maybe not" he muttered again to himself.

(Amy's pov)

"Dan!" "Get up here we have a huge problem" Amy cried as she looked out her window and watched two figures quickly running away from their house. The two people were Natalie and Ian Kabra. Amy felt like shouting and scolded herself for being so clueless Ian would never pull her into his arms and kiss her and tell her he loved her. Amy felt a mix of emotions towards Ian they were love, hatred, sadness and anger. Dan walked into her room bouncing from foot to foot saying "YOU LOVVVEEE IAN KABBBRA!" I felt like I could punch him but instead said "Dan they've got my diary which is filled with madrigal info and my secrets" I said in a serious tone. Dan stopped bouncing and said "well we have to get it back." How I asked? "Hmmmm do what Ian did to you" Dan answered. Amy shook her head "no never I j-just can't" I said. "Well then I guess your life is ruined forrrrreeveerrr" Dan said in a tempting voice. "Well maybe we could" I said thinking it over it over and over again in my head trying to find a other way to get the diary back but nothing came to my mind. "Fine" I said giving in. "Yeah awesome" Dan shouted pleased!

(Natalie's pov)

"Yes we got it" I said happily as Ian and me ran away from the house. "Exactly what did we get" Ian asked? "Oh it has secret's and madrigal information in it that's all" I said with a smirk on my face. "Is there anything on it about me" Ian asked? "I flipped through the pages nope" I answered. Ian hung his head but kept running. "Why" I asked? "Uhhh no reason dear sister" Ian answered. Ok I said tucking the book in my purse and sprinting the home stretch for i could see our house up ahead.

(Ian's pov)

I was running the homestretch many paces behind Natalie when two hands shot out from behind a tree grabbing my shirt and pulling me behind the tree. Panting i gasped "Amy". "Yep i just couldn't stay away" she answered me. "Love you can't be here i must be dreaming" I said to myself. "Is this a dream" Amy asked? as her lips touched mine. We barely touched lips but that's all it needed to make the kiss magical. "Lovely" I said pushing some hair out of her face. "I know" said Amy smiling. "How did you find me" I asked her? "I followed you" she answered shrugging her shoulders. "Wow" I said looking at her face in the moonlight was better than having that journal. "Love I have your journal well Natalie has it but that kinda means I have it" I said softly. "I know bring it back to me by tomorrow night and I'll love you forever" Amy said as she disappeared into the shadows. I nodded my head and said "I will."

I need to have at least ten reviews by Friday or else i won't keep typing the story mwa ha ha ha ha!


End file.
